BTOOOM! Real Game
by Yuki Jaeger
Summary: Siapa yang ingin kau lenyapkan? / Uchiha Sasuke / NaruSasu / dari anime BTOOOM! / Chapter 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

'**DUUUAAARR!' **suara ledakan terdengar memekikan telinga. Asap mengepul dari arah ledakan tersebut, api menjalar dibeberapa sisi bagian gedung, membakarnya.

Di tempat yang banyak terdapat gedung-gedung tak terpakai ini, beberapa orang berpakaian aneh bersembunyi, saling mengincar satu sama lain, beberapa orang dengan pakaian biasa tergeletak tak berdaya dibeberapa sisi tempat. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin terkena efek ledakan yang terjadi hingga mereka tanpa nyawa. **'DUAARR!' **kembali suara ledakan itu berbunyi.

"Kau membunuh orang biasa lagi," ucapnya seseorang dengan topeng burung dengan baju lengan pendek dan armor yang melindungi tubuhnya serta lengan tangan dan kakinya, (ehem, bayangin aja pakaian anbu) pada salah satu temannya.

Orang yang dimaksud orang tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan, rambut pirang yang menyempul dari balik topeng rubahnya berkibar ditiup angin. Kemudian ia berlari lagi, mengejar orang-orang yang menjadi targetnya. Kebiasaan orang itu memeng tidak bisa diatasi dengan perkataan biasa saja. Sudah menjadi hobynya membunuh orang biasa dengan bom yang ia miliki, karena dia tidak perlu bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Pemuda pirang itu berhenti di tengah gedung kosong, mengerakan tangan kanannya kedepan kemudian mengerakan jarinya, sebuah sinar hijau keluar dari tangan tersebut, sinar itu meluas hingga menangkap sosok yang sedang berlari, "Kau tidak bisa lari," ucapnya. Pemuda pirang itu berlari kembali, setelah dekat dengan target ia kembali melemparkan bom yang ada ditangannya. **'DUUAR!' **suara itu kembali berbunyi.

.

'**YOU WIN!' **sebuahtulisan tercantum di depan layar sebuah komputer, membuat orang yang duduk di depan tempat itu tersenyum simpul, "Aku tidak mungkin kalah…" ucap orang itu, stik game yang ia pegang ia lepaskan. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kursi yang ia duduki, sungguh berjam-jam bermain game membuat tengkuknya lelah. Ia pejamkan matanya pelan.

Level yang ia mainkan semakin meningkat, ia sedah mendapatkan empat bintang dan saat ini memempati sepuluh besar ranking dari seluruh besar pemain dunia, dia adalah satu-satunya orang Jepang yang berhasil memasuki ranking dunia. Mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan menempati posisi satu, tinggal menunggu waktu, ia akan menjadi penguasa dalam game ini.

.

"Naruto, cepat turun, makan malam sudah siap!" teriakan itu terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu menggerakan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Aku akan turun!" teriaknya, sebelum mematikan semua permainannya.

.

.

***** BTOOOM! *****

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto - lagi sebel sama ini orang :p**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**(Tapi ada beberapa yang diambil dari anime aslinya, Anime BTOOOM!)**

**.**

**Warning : Gaje, BL, diambil dari anime, typo yang bertebaran, EYD yang kacau, kekacauan dan kekurangan lainnya yang tak terhitung. So pasti death chara :D makanya aku pernah nanya siapa yang ini kalian bunuh *plak* membunuh chara akhir-akhir ini hohy ku :p**

**Sebenarnya mau update hari selasa, tapi malah kebablasan sampai kamis :p**

**Huahahaha, habis baca fanfic tentang geme online, jadi pengen buat tentang game juga _ Ada yang pernah nonton Anime BTOOOM!? Itu anime lama yang keren, ceritanya tentang game online. Baca aja deh, kurang lebih beberapa bagian dari fanfic ini sama dengan anime aslinya - efek malas mikir tapi pengan bikin fanfic :p**

**Ehem, system yang dipakai disini gak kayak system Sword Art Online yang masuk kedalam game dan dapat menyentuh sesamanya, disini sama seperti kita main game, pakai PC, Kayboat dan stik game, pokoknya itu deh *gak pernah main game :D***

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Tunggu, kalian bisa baca kan? :3**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

.

.

Tahun 2050

**BTOOOM!**

Sebuah game online yang diminati remaja bahkan dewasa sekalipun, game yang terjual lebih dari tiga juta kopi diseluruh dunia ini banyak menarik perhatian, tidak ada senjata yang digunakan dalam game ini, hanya ada bom. Ada delapan jenis bom atau yang disebut BIM tergantung situasi. Delapan bom ini tersebar ditiap pemain, setiap pemain memiliki jenis bom yang berbeda.

Untuk memenangkan game ini pemain harus mengalahkan pemain lainnya atau menaklahkan musuh yang disistem oleh game, ketika pemain berhasil dikalahkan, dalam hal ini game over, pemain dapat mengambil BIM yang dimiliki oleh musuh tersebut.

Untuk melacak dan menemukan keberadaan musuh yang berada diluar penglihatan digunakan sonar. Pemain hanya perlu mengerakan sedikit tangannya kemudiaan sonar itu akan menjalar mencari keadaan musuh yang bergerak.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, sembilan belas tahun, hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa, kerjaanku hanya bermain geme online ketika kembali kerumah. Tidak ada yang akan melarangku untuk hobiku yang satu ini. Orang tuaku tidak mempermasalahkan diriku, asal aku tidak terjebak dalam dunia hitam seperti minum-minuman atau malah pecandu.

Salah satu game yang sering aku mainkan adalah game BTOOOM! Di game ini aku merasa lebih hidup, disinilah aku merasa hidup ini tidak membosankan. Di geme ini aku lebih kuat dari siapa pun dan aku dihormati disini. Bahkan di geme ini aku menikah, hanya di dalam game tentunya. Tapi aku mencintainya, sungguh aneh memang, aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan lebih aneh lagi, istriku di geme adalah seorang laki-laki.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

.

**Start, Real Game!**

.

Aku membuka mataku pelan, pusing tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku, membuatku kembali menutup mataku. Pelan-pelan kembali ku buka mataku, sinar matahari kembali menerpa mataku, kembali ku tutup mataku, kemudian kembali membukanya, membiasakan sinar matahari yang masuk diretina mataku. Beberapa kali aku mengejapkan mataku hingga mataku terbiasa.

"Dimana ini?" ucapku ketika aku bisa melihat dengan normal.

Aku bingung dengan keadaan sekitarku, ini bukan jalan yang biasa aku lewati untuk pergi sekolah, tempat ini begitu hijau. Pohon dimana-mana, membuatku mengeryit heran, setahuku tempat aku tinggal adalah kota, jadi hal akan kulihat setiap hari adalah hamparan gedung pencakar langit bukan hamparan pepohonan.

Aku dapat mendengar beberapa kicauan burung bersahutan disekitarku, bukan lagi suara mobil-mobil yang saling berpapasan. Aku membelakan mataku kaget, tempat ini bukan kota yang biasa aku tinggali, ini lebih seperti hutan.

Hutan? Apa yang aku lakukan disini?

Aku membelakan mataku kaget, secara cepat mataku menjelajah kesetiap tempat yang ada disekitarku, hingga aku melihat kearah kakiku. Tunggu dulu, kakiku tidak menginjak tanah. Aku melihat keatas kepalaku, ada sebuah benda yang tergantung disana, "Parasut?" ya, parasut. Benda itu tergantung dipohon, menopang tubuhku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Aku memberontak, naas untuk nasibku, parasut yang menopang tubuhku terlepas sehingga **'BRAK,'** aku terjatuh ke tanah, "Ittai…" jarak pohon dan tanah tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja, itu terasa sakit. Aku berdiri, menepuk-nepuk belakang tubuhku yang kotor. Kembali mataku berjelajah ke penjuru arah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana aku berada yang jelas ini berbeda dari keadaan kota.

**Naruto Pov. End**

**.**

******* Yuki Jarger *******

**.**

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri terlihat bingung melihat keadaan sekitarnya, telinganya dapat mendengar kicauan burung mata birunya hanya melihat hamparan hijau disekitarnya. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"Hp ku!?" pemuda dengan nama Naruto itu langsung meronggah katung celana dan dapat ia temukan handphone disana, secara cepat ia meronggah benda tersebut dan membuka layarnya. "Tidak ada sinyal," ucapnya kesal saat melihat ke pojok atas layar ponselnya. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengoyangkan ponsel tersebut, berharap mendapatkan sinyal, namun itu sia-sia. Ketika ia mengerakan tangannya, sebuah kilatan cahaya hijau tiba-tiba terlintas.

Naruto lansung melihat ke punggung tangannya, dapat ia lihat sesuatu yang aneh pada punggung tangannya. Sebuah Kristal biru –warna kalung Naruto- terlihat menempel pada tangannya. "Apa ini?" guramnya pelan. Ia mencoba melepaskan kristal itu dari tangannya namun tidak berhasil, Kristal itu seperti menempel pada kulitnya. Meski menempel seperti itu, benda itu sama sekali tidak terasa sakit dan banar-benar tidak terasa, seperti tangan normal pada umumnya.

Matanya kembali menjelajah kesegala arah hingga ia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas tanah. "Tasku!" ucap pemuda Namikaze itu sambil mengambil benda itu dari tanah. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka isi tas itu, ada sebotol minuman mineral di dalamnya dan beberapa pakaian ganti, lalu ada juga tas pinggang, tunggu tas pinggang? Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat kalau dia memiliki benda itu. Sudahlah, lebih baik ia bawa benda itu. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah mencari tahu tentang keberadaanya saat ini.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah, hutan ini dipenuhi dengan serangga dan mungkin juga binatang lainnya. Tidak banyak cahaya yang dapat menembus masuk di hutan ini. Pemuda bermata biru ini terus berjalan, beberapa kali ia berhenti dan meminum air mineralnya.

Sebuah cahaya yang cukup terang menyampul dari depannya. Mungkin saja ia akhirnya bisa keluar dari hutan yang mengerikan ini. Sang Namikaze berlari dengan cepat, ia tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang beberapa kali tersandung. Prioritasnya adalah menuju cahaya dan keluar dari tempat yang mengerikan ini.

"Akhirnya…"

Pemuda Namikaze begitu senang saat menapakkan kakinya keluar dari hutan disambut cahaya yang terik. Namun kesenanganya luntur seketika. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas, kakinya terjatuh ke hamparan pasir, bersujud. "Kenapa?" guramnya. Sejauh yang ia lihat hanya ada hamparan pasir dan air laut. Tidak ada jalan keluar dari pulau ini. 'Okaa-san, Otou-san, Onii-chan, dimana kalian?' ia benar benar putus asa saat ini. 'Siapa pun tolong aku!'

Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

***** **Yuki Jaeger ******

**.**

**Flashback on**

Pemuda itu keluar dari mini market, ia baru membeli minuman mineral. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah latihan basket yang ia lakukan tadi. Minuman yang diberikan managernya terasa kurang, entah karena apa, mungkin karena cuaca yang terik hari ini.

Ia rengangkan ototnya, ia masih memiliki tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan malam ini ia akan menginap ditempat temannya, Shikamaru. Tidak ada salahnya kan menyontek pekerjaan teman, malas-malas begitu pemuda nanas itu jenius ;p . huff, mengerjakan tugas berarti ia tidak akan bisa bermain BTOOOM! dan itu artinya dia tidak akan bertemu Sasuke, istri atau lebih tepatnya suami game onlinenya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, suaminya itu sama sekali belum menghubunginya sejak dua hari yang lalu, apa ia marah karena ia pernah membentak pemuda itu.

"Kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" tiba-tiba beberapa orang menghampirinya.

Naruto menatap bingung pada orang-orang berjas yang berdiri di depannya. "Siapa?" apa bodyguard yang dikirimkan Ayahnya? Tunggu, memangnya dia perlu diawasi hanya untuk menginap ditempat temannya? Bukannya dia sudah sering menginap ditempat temannya. Atau ini ulah kakaknya yang ingin mengerjainya?

Semuanya menjadi hitam…

**Flashback off**

**.**

"Setelah itu apa?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun."Kalau ini kelakuanmu, kau keterlaluan, Kyuubi…" Kakaknya memeng sering mengerjainya, tapi ini sudah melewati batas, bahkan ia ragu ini adalah kelakuan kakaknya.

Naruto saat ini duduk dibawah pohon kelapa yang menjulang tinggi. Mungkin dari sini ia bisa melihat kapal yang berlayar dan mungkin ia dapat menumpang kembali ke kotanya, minimal ia bisa kembali ke Jepang.

**.**

******* Yuki Jaeger ******

**.**

Cahaya matahari mulai berubah kejinggaan, sebentar lagi malam menjemput. Sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun kapal yang lewat, bahkan Naruto mulai ragu akan adanya penghuni di pulau ini. Jadi dia benar-benar dibuang dipulau ini sendirian?

Minuman yang pemuda itu bawa sudah habis, ia melirik tas yang ada di sampingnya, dapat ia lihat tas miliknya dan tas pinggang yang entah milik siapa tergeletak di sampingnya. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas pelan, diraihnya tas pinggang tersebut, meneliti tas waran hitam itu, kemudian membukannya.

Ada delapan kotak kecil berbaris didalamnya, masing-masing dari kotak itu seperti besi. Ukurannya mungkin lima kali lima tiap sisinya. "Apa ini?" ucap pemuda Namikaze itu bingung. Ia ambil salah satu dari kotak besi itu dan menating kontak tersebut. Ia teliti tiap sisi dari kotak kecil tersebut. Tanpa sengaja dia menekan sesuatu hingga disalah satu layarnya tertulis angka 10, "Ups, aku menekan sesuatu," guramnya.

9…

8…

7… angka itu bergantian muncul.

6… Naruto terus memperhatikan angka tersebut.

5…. "Perasaanku tidak enak," guramnya pelan.

4…

3… Pemuda Namikaze itu membelakan matanya kaget.

2… secara tergesa-gesa pemuda Namikaze itu melempar benda kotak tersebut, sejauh yang bisa ia lakukan.

1…** "DUAARR!" **Suara ledakan mengagetkan pemuda itu, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menghalangi cahaya efek ledakan itu. Sungguh beruntung ledakan itu tidak mencapainya. "Apa-apaan ini?" ucapnya takut. Jika saja ia tidak melemparkan benda itu, sudah pasti dia akan hancur berkeping-keping. Sudah pasti juga ia akan mati ditempat.

Mata biru yang awalnya melihat bekas ledakan itu langsung melihat ke arah tas yang ada disampingnya. Apakah isi tas ini semua bom? Isi benda tersebut sama, sudah pasti semua isi di dalam tas itu bom.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan itu!" ucapnya, kemudian pemuda pirang itu mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. Ia ingin pergi meninggalkan benda itu sejauh-jauhnya. Hidupnya sangat tenang selama ini, kenapa ia harus terusik dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Pasti ada jalan keluar, tidak mungkin ia tidak dapat lolos dari tempat ini, pasti ada. Ia mulai menjauh dari tempat itu.

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, seorang laki-laki berprawakan tinggi kekar dengan baju rompi kulit dan rambut putih kebiruan dipotong pendek. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Rasa lega langsung menjalar dihati sang Namikaze, rupanya ia tidak benar-benar sendirian disini, ada orang lain yang mungkin mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya.

"OYYY!" teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya, melambai-lambai memanggil orang tersebut, setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega saat ini. Ia tidak menjadi penghuni tunggal pulau ini.

Rasa lega yang tadinya muncul tiba-tiba menghilang saat melihat pemuda itu melemparkan sesuatu kearahnya. 'Bom kah?' Naruto membelakkan matanya kaget. Benda yang dilempar orang tersebut sudah mendekatinya. **'DUAAAARRR!'** suara ledakan terdengar. Pemuda pirang itu langsung terlempar kebalakang. Ia masih beruntung bom itu tidak mengenai tubuhnya langsung. Tapi berada dua meter didepannya.

Orang asing itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, sepertinya orang itu benar-benar berniat membunuh sang Namikaze. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa nyawa pemuda itu diincar? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal orang tersebut.

"Ini seperti…" sang Namikaze membelakan matanya tersadar, cepat-cepat melihat tas pinggang yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah di sampingnya, "game."

.

Naruto lari ke hutan, ia bawa tas tangan dan tas pinggang tersebut. 'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, aku harus bermain game BTOOOM sungguhan sekarang?' pikirnya. Sosok itu sudah dekat dan ketika berada didaerah jangkauannya pemuda rambut putih kebiruan itu kembali melemparkan bomnya.

Pemuda Namikaze itu kembali terlempar, namun segera ia bangkit kembali. 'Jangan bercanda, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini,' pikirnya. Memainkan game di dunia nyata itu tidak masuk akal. Jadi dia harus membunuh orang dikehidupan nyata? Siapa yang akan melakukan hal gila macam itu.

.

"Dia benar-benar mencoba membunuhku," sang Namikaze terus berlari. Tidak ia pedulikan saat ini dia terlihat seperti seorang pengecut. Dia tidak mungkin membunuh orang, game dan kenyataan berbeda. Dia memang suka membunuh orang, bahkan orang biasa sekalipun, tapi itu hanya sebuah permainan. Orang-orang itu hanya buatan system game. Bukan orang asli. bukan manusia yang saat ini ia hadapi.

"Berhenti berlari pengecut!" Teriak orang itu, ia benar-benar benci melihat pengecut yang hanya bisa melarikan diri saja.

Naruto berdiri hingga ketempat yang penuh dengan bebatuan ditepi pantai, "Hal yang penting dari BTOOOM! adalah sembunyi dari musuh," ucapnya. Ia berada dibalik bebatuan. Tidak mungkin orang tersebut dapat menemukannyakan?

'**DUAR!' **Suara ledakkan kembali terdengar dan itu tidak jauh dari tempat Natruto sekarang.

'Dia disini,' pikir pemuda pirang itu, 'Bagimana dia tahu posisiku? Apa aku benar-benar harus melawannya?' Ucap Naruro mulai frustasi. Ia pegang tas pinggang yang terpasang dipinggangnya. Jika salah satu mengenai orang tersubut, maka ia akan menjadi pembunuh. Apa yang harus ia lakuakan? apa benar ia harus menjadi pembunuh hanya untuk keselamatannya?

'**DUAR!' **Ledakan kembali terjadi, kali ini semakin dekat dengan posisi sang Namikaze.

"Aku akan mencobanya," ucap Naruto. Sang Namikaze melemparkan bom tersebut, namun bom itu malah terjatuh ke air dan bom itu tidak meledak. Dia benar-benar tidak dapat membidik kemana jatuhnya bom itu seharusnya. "Kenapa tidak meledak?"

Naruto mulai mengingat kejadian tadi sore, tentang deretan angka yang muncul sebelum bomnya meledak. Kembali ia mengambil bom yang ada dipinggangnya. "Tombolnya!"

Setelah ia menekan tombol tersebut, deretan angka bermunculan, dari sepuluh menjadi Sembilan begitu juga seterusnya. Kembali sang Namikaze melemparkan bom tersebut.

Bom itu kembali terjatuh ke laut, "Gagal lagi?" guramnya. Benda yang ia lemparkan tidak meladak, namun beberapa saat kemudian benda itu meladak di dalam air. 'Kenapa baru meladak?'

Melihat mangsanya begitu tidak becus, orang ynag sejak tadi diam kembali mulai berlari mendekati sang pirang.

.

Dengan keberaniannya, Naruto mendekati orang tersebut, ditangannya sudah ada bom yang siap untuk dilempar. Ia berusaha mengancam orang itu agar mau bicara, "Jawab aku! Kenapa kau menyerangku? Dimana kita? Bom ini? krstal ini? Apa kau pernah bermain game online BTOOOM!?" tanyanya, apa benar semua yang ada disini berhubungan dengan game itu.

Orang yang Naruto ajak bicara itu malah tertawa mengejek. "Kau bodoh atau apa?" remehkan orang itu, "kau tidak mengingat apapun? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengunakan bom itu, memangnya kau berpikir saat ini kau memojokanku?" tanyannya lagi, senyum mengejek masih terlihat diwajah pemuda yang lebih tua dari Naruto itu. "Kau tahu Gaki! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sebelum kau mati!" kembali bom milik orang itu dilemparkan.

Bom itu berbentuk bulat ada titik hijau berkedip-kedip. Bom itu melewati Naruto, rupanya pemuda itu masih sempat menghindar meski bom itu meledak sangat dekat dengannya. Bom milik orang itu adalah bom dengan tipe akan meledak jika terkena benda lain, berbada dengan bom yang Naruto miliki. Kalau dalam BTOOOM! Bom yang Naruto miliki adalah tipe bom waktu. Bom itu akan meledak jika angka yang tertera pada bom itu mencapai angka nol.

.

Naruto kembali berlari, ia berlari jauh ke tebing, membuat orang tersebut mengejarnya. Ketika ia mencapai teping, pemuda pirang itu langsung menyeburkan tubuhnya ke lautan.

"Percuma saja Bodoh!" ucapnya meremehkan, pemuda surai putih kebiruan itu tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya berada dibawah kakinya. Sebuah bom waktu terpasang disela-sela tanah.

3…

2…

1…

'**DUAARR!'** Bom yang tertanam ditahan itu meladak, menghancurkan sosok orang yang berdiri diatasnya, anggota tubuh terpotong seperti kepala, tangan dan kaki jatuh kedalam air. Berjalan mengikuti arus, darah berceceran mengubah sebagian warna laut.

Naruto membelakan matanya kaget saat melihat potongan tubuh itu. Cepat-cepat ia berenang ke atas. Saat ditepi pantai ia memuntahkan isi perutnya, ia jijik dengan apa yang ia lihat. Air mata jatuh disisi matanya, " Aku tidak punya pilihan. Dia akan membunuhku, yang ku lakukan hanya perlindungan diri. Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," tangisnya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya.

Dia memang sudah biasa membunuh orang, tapi itu hanya dalam geme, orang yang ia bunuh dalam game tidak benar-benar mati, mereka hanya sebuah program. Tapi saat ini dia baru saja membunuh orang, dikehidupan nyatanya, ia adalah pembunuh meski ia berusaha menganggap itu hanya pembelan diri. Ia berada di dunia nyata saat ini, namun geme yang biasa ia mainkan menjadi nyata dikehidupannya.

Setelah ia merasa sedikit tenang, tanpa sengaja ia melihat dua tas pinggang ditepian pantai, kemungkinan itu milik orang yang baru ia bunuh, terlihat dari darah yang ada di tas itu. "Jadi aku harus mengambilnya untuk selamat?" guramnya, "Ini game kan? Tapi, kenapa aku harus memainkannya didunia nyata?"

**.**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**.**

Pemuda pirang itu mulai membuka matanya, semua yang terjadi terasa seperti mimpi. Tapi mimpi itu terlalu nyata hanya untuk dijadikan sekedar mimpi. "Aku lapar…" guram pemuda dengan iris biru langit itu. Ia berusaha beranjak dari tempat ia tidur sebelumnya, tubuhnya masih terasa lelah akibat pertarungan dadakan yang pemuda itu lakukan.

Setelah pertarungan yang sebelumnya terjadi, ia mencari tempat istirahat yang aman, tempat yang jauh dari pantai terbuka. Pemuda pirang itu tidak mau ambil resiko ada yang menyerangnya saat ia tertidur. Tempat yang menjadi tempat aman saat ini adalah semak-semak diantara bebetuan yang terjal. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu ada air terjun. Lebih tepatnya pulau ini adalah gunung yang dikelilingi lautan.

Mungkin disekitar ini ada yang bisa ia makan, ia berjalan menuju air terjun, setidaknya ia ingin mencuci muka untuk menghilangkan kantuknya kemudia mencari buah yang mungkin tumbuh di sini. Ini hutan kan? Tidak menutup kemungkinan ada buah-buahan.

Sang Namikaze berjalan menuju sumber air terjun, ia memcuci mukanya dan mengisi air mineral yang sudah kosong dengan air tersebut.

.

Terdengar suara cipratan air tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, pemuda pirang itu kembali was-was, mungkin saja ada musuh disekitar sini lagi. Matanya menjelajah keseluruh tempat, mencari sumber suara, namun saat ia menemukan sumber tersebut, ia tertegun.

Seorang laki-laki tampan cenderung cantik ada di tengah sungai kecil tersebut, duduk disalah satu batu besar yang ada di sana. Laki-laki itu memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek yang seluruh kancingnya terbuka dan juga basah. Ia memakai celana kain panjang biru tua bergaris kotak yang mungkin itu adalah celana sekolah dari salah satu SMA di Tokyo.

Baju yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya menampakan kulit putih bersih tanpa cela, dua titik pink tampak terlihat dari balik kemejanya yang basah. Titik-titik air turun menelusuri bagian tubuh pemuda itu, membuat Naruto beberapa kali meneguk liurnya sendiri. Pemandangan tersebut terlalu menggoda.

Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu mengambil sesuatu dari koper yang ia bawa, sebuah botol mineral. Secara perlahan moncong botol itu berada dibibir tipis pemuda onyx mengoda itu, meminum air itu hingga membuat jakunnya bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Beberapa tetes air mineral itu keluar dari sela bibirnya, menuju leher, berjalan mengoda menjalar ke dada kemudian menghilang.

Kembali Naruto meneguk air liurnya, 'Bagaimana rasanya melumat bibir itu? Bagiaman rasanya mencium leher jenjang itu? Bagaimana rasanya mengisap dada itu? Bagaiaman wajah pemuda itu saat ia mendesah?' banyak pertanyaan yang Naruto tanyakan dibenaknya.

Pemandangan di depan begitu mengiurkan, menggoda dan begitu sensual bagi pria gay sepertinya. Naruto sadar ia gay saat mulai menjalani kasih dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah bermasalah dengan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang, orang tuanya pun mungkin tidak akan menjadikan itu sebagai masalah.

Sepasang mata onyx yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata itu terbuka, membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin tertegus, iris malam itu begitu dalam seakan jika menatapnya kau akan termasuk kesebuah dimensi yang melumpuhkan semua syarafmu. Banar-benar dalam dimana kau akan terkurung selamanya dalam pesonanya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto berjalan mendekat, membuat pemuda onyx yang sejak tadi tidak sadar akan keberadaanya membelakan mata kaget. Dua mata langit itu memandang satu sama lain dalam diam.

Sang onyx berjalan mundur, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar, air mata keluar dari dua iris malam itu. Ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya sama sekali tidak mau keluar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

**.**

**Continue or Delete?**

**.**

**BTOOOM! Mungkin itu artinya suara ledakan :p tapi aku pakai DUAR aja ya… :D**

**Dan yang ngejar Naruto tadi itu si Mizuki, ada kan guru Naruto yang dulu menjebak Naruto supaya mengambil gulungan rahasia itu. Tapi dia main disini dalam versi kekernya :p kwkwkwkwkwkwkw**

**Ini sama sama anime nya, cuman diubah dikit - malas mikir -_-**

**Maaf, maaf, fanfic yang sebelumnya buat aku kehilangan ide lagi *plak* so, mohon R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dunia game**

Seorang pemuda dengan topeng kucing itu duduk disalah satu anak tangga, memperhatikan para pemain yang sedang bertarung dalam sebuah turnamen disebuah layar besar *bayangi layar yang ada di SAO-GGO-*. Sejujurnya ia memang lebih suka duduk memperhatikan daripada terlibat langsung dalam sebuah turnamen.

Ia berada disini hanya untuk melarikan diri dari dunia nyatanya. Keadaan yang terlalu monoton membuatnya bosan akan kehidupan sehari-harinya. Keprotektifan orang tua dan kakaknya juga membuat ia merasa tergangu. Mereka pikir ia masih anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri apa.

**NARUTO WIN! **Itulah yang tertulis dilayar besar yang ada didalam dunia virtual itu, para penonton yang melihatnya bersorak-sorai menyambut pemenang dari salah satu turnamen besar yang diadakan dalam game BTOOOM! ini.

"Dia menang lagi?" guramnya pelan. Ia perhatikan pemuda yang secara perlahan muncul di tengah keramaian. Pujian-pujian dilontarkan pada pemuda dengan topeng rubah itu. Meski tidak menampakan ekspresinya secara langsung, pemuda rambut reven itu tahu sang pirang bangga akan pencapaiannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan memasuki lima besar pemain dunia, mengingat kemenangannya diberbagai turnamen yang ia dengar. Apa dia bisa seperti itu juga?

.

"Menunggu seseorang?" suara itu terlintas dipendengarannya, pemuda raven itu kaget, ia melamun sehingga ia tidak sadar akan keberadaan orang disekitarnya. Seorang pemuda dengan topeng rubah mengajaknya bicara saat ini. Tunggu! Rubah? Pemuda raven itu memperhatikan penampilan orang tersebut. Dia, Naruto, pemenang dari ternamen ini dan sekarang ia mengajak sang kucing berbicara.

"Tidak," ucapan itu spontan keluar dari mulutnya. Memang tidak ada yang ia tunggu saat ini. Ia masih sangat pemula dalam geme ini, dia bahkan tidak memiliki teman.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu mau menghabiskan waktu denganku?" tanyanya ceria, "Ayo kita bertanding."

"Tapi…" Tanpa memikirkan jawaban sang kucing, tangan itu lansung menarik menjauh dari tangga dan menuju kesebuah pintu kemana saja yang berfungsi sebagai fortal menuju tempat lain.

.

***** BTOOOM! *****

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**(Tapi ada beberapa yang diambil dari anime aslinya, Anime BTOOOM!)**

**.**

**Pair : NaruSasu dan yang lainnya :D**

**Keterangan :**

**Namikaze Naruto : 19 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Kurama : 24 tahun**

**Shion, Hyuga Neji : 20 tahun**

**Warning : Alurnya loncat-loncat Gaje, BL, diambil dari anime, typo yang bertebaran, EYD yang kacau, kekacauan dan kekurangan lainnya yang tak terhitung. So pasti death chara :D makanya aku pernah nanya siapa yang ini kalian bunuh *plak* membunuh chara akhir-akhir ini hohy ku :p**

**Balas Review :**

**A-Drei : **Boleh apaan? O_O

**Fro Nekota** : Akan ku usahakan Kyuubi dan Itachi muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya, tapi lagi mikir gimana baiknya. Kayaknya bakal punya masa lalu tersendiri, soal suram tidaknya silahkan nilai sendiri :3

**DINDA red-devil24** : Hahaha, abis kehabisan ide buat ffn yang itu :D

**Tomoyo to Kudo , Naminamifrid , Giest , ** **Sunnyduck **: Maaf atas typo nya *maklum gak dipriksa dulu* keterangannya itu ketinggalan *plak*

**Ivy Bluebell** : Maaf, maaf, :D sismpan dulu jiwa fujoshi mu untuk yang selanjutnya

**CrowCake **: itu emang Sasuke, dia ku buat jadi Himiko nya :D

**pingki954** : cobalah nonton animenya, keren loh

**NaluCacu CukaCuka** : akan ku usahakan cepet, tapi itu sepertnya mustahil *lirik tugas*

**EthanXel** : itu karena … *bisik-bisik* begitu :p

**Who I am** : maafkan aku, tempat Gaara udah ada yang isi dan tempat Oda juga ada yang udah ngisi

**Aicinta dan Xilu**: situasi mereka saat ini gak masuk dalam game, tapi game yang disimulasi kedunia nyata. Intinya mereka sih belum pernah bertemu jadi mereka bakal gak kenal satu sama lain. :D

**Ndah D. Amay** : Naruto disini udah kuliah dan Sasuke masih SMA

**alta0sepphire , Tanpa Nama** , **Guest , ** : ini udah lanjut, maaf gak bisa buru-buru

**MINNA, TERIMA KASIH ATAS R&R NYA, LOVE YOU ALL** *ditendang*

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**Sasuke Pov.**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun. Menurutku, aku hanya murid sekolah biasa, tanpa hal yang istimewa selain aku adalah salah satu keturunan Uchiha. Salah satu keturunan di Jepang yang terkenal salain keturunan Namikaze.

Aku mempunyai banyak fans, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, itulah yang dikatakan Kakakku. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, meski hidupku tidak akan tenang dengan banyaknya teriakan berisik dari sekitarku. Sebanarnya apa yang mereka lihat dariku? Aku sama seperti mereka, hanya siswa biasa. Hanya laki-laki dengan surai reven dan mata onyx, sama seperti kebanyakan orang.

Aku pergi dan pulang sekolah secara monoton, sisa waktu luangku, biasa ku habiskan di rumah, mungkin dengan bermain game, aku mendapatkan seperangkat game dari Kakakku. Setidaknya aku tidak akan terlalu bosan dengan kehidupanku ini. Di dalam Game itu aku bahkan sudah menikah.

Aku hanya anak sekolah biasa, sampai hal itu terjadi…

**Sasuke pov. End**

.

**Real Game**

Pemuda onyx itu bingung menatap hamparan laut dihadapannya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada laut tanpa pulau yang terlihat, sejauh kaki menginjak hanya ada pasir putih yang terasa. "Kenapa aku harus berada di sini?" guram pemuda itu sambil melihat punggung tangannya sendu, memandang sebuah batu Kristal yang terpasang di sana.

Kembali matanya ia edarkan kesekeliling tempat yang ada disitu sampai mata cantik itu menangkap sebuah tas pinggang berwarna hitam. Secara perlahan ia hampiri benda tersebut dan membuka isinya, "Apa ini semua bom?" guramnya lagi, "Apa aku harus membunuh orang dengan ini?"

.

Sasuke berjalan sambil membawa tas pinggang itu ditangannya. Dia bingung harus pergi kemana, tidak ada apapun di sini selain laut dan hutan, tidak ada siapapun yang dapat dimintai bantuan di sini. Apa ia benar-benar sendirian di sini? Tidak, ia tidak sendirian di sini, pasti ada orang lain. Game nyata ini tidak bisa dimainkan sendirian, pasti ada yang harus memburu dan diburu.

Pemuda onyx itu melirik kearah hutan, "Apa aku harus masuk ke dalam?" ia berpikir sebentar. Tak lama kemudian ia mengeleng pelan, itu bukan pilihan yang bagus untuknya. Lagi pula ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam, mungkin saja sesuatu yang buruk.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum ia mendudukan tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang ada di sana. "Apa aku bisa pulang?" guramnya.

Tak berapa lama ia tertidur, ia lelah. Tubuhnya memeng bukan seperti kebanyakan orang, ia terbiasa hanya diam di rumah, orang tua dan kakaknya terbiasa memanjakannya karena keadaan fisiknya yang lemah, selain itu, ia juga memiliki asma yang akan mudah kambuh jika ia tertekan atau lelah.

**.**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Flashback, Dunia Nyata**

"Sasuke, buka matamu, sayang!" ucapan itu terdengar lembut ditelinga sang raven. Belaian lembut menyentuh rambutnya pelan, sentuhan lembut yang membuat pemuda dengan surai raven itu menampakan iris onyxnya.

"Okaa-san," guraman serak khas orang baru bangun tidur terdengar dari mulut sang raven. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk di tepi kasur sambil menguap lebar. "Cepat mandi, nanti kau terlambat," suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. Sasuke kembali menguap pelan ketika wanita yang melahirkannya itu berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga. Di meja makan dapat ia lihat Ayahnya yang duduk sambil membaca koran, lalu Kakaknya yang sedang memainkan tabletnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan, mungkin menghubungi tunangannya lewat dunia maya. Lalu Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

Memang sedikit aneh, mereka adalah keluarga yang bisa dibilang kaya, namun hanya ada satu orang supir, satu orang pelayan dan satu orang yang mengurus kebun. Ibunya lebih suka memasak dan mengurus rumah sendiri meski masih dibantu oleh pelayannya. Diantara keluraganya hanya Ayahnya yang mengunakan sopir, sedengkan Kakaknya lebih suka naik mobil sendiri.

"Ohayou," ucap Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Kakaknya. Balasan dari yang lain pun langsung terdengar.

"Sasuke," panggil sang Kakak membuat si bungsu menoleh, sebuah sentilan pelan diterima pemuda itu di kening. Sasuke tidak terima ingin protes namun ucapan sang Kakak menghentikan niatnya. "Kau terlalu lama bermain game Sasuke."

Benar juga, ia terlalu lama bermain tadi malam, biasanya ia bermain hanya sebentar dan ketika sudah jam tidurnya ia akan berhenti. Dan tadi malam ia bermain melebihi jam tidurnya, itu semua karena Naruto, suaminya –entah kenapa dia menikah dengan orang yang jelas-jelas bergender sama dengannya- yang mengajaknya bermain menjadi patner hingga larut malam. Hanya bermain sebentar saja peringkatnya sudah naik jadi 20.000 besar. Orang yang masuk 10 besar memeng habat.

Ia tidak ingat tadi malam kapan ia naik keatas kasur. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan ia tertidur saat main game. Sasuke melirik Itachi sebentar, Apa Kakaknya yang mengangkatnya kekasur?

"Ada apa?" Itachi yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke samping.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya acuh.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu! sebentar lagi Aniki akan mengentarmu ke Sekolah."

"Hn."

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

Sekolah berakhir seperti biasa, hal-hal monoton selalu terjadi. Uchiha bungsu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, menunggu datangnya sang Kakak yang selalu setia menjemputnya. Pemandangan seperti biasa pun ditemukan saat ini, dimana gadis-gadis selalu melihat padanya dengan wajah bersemu dan tak lama kemudian mereka akan berteriak tidak jelas, lalu laki-laki yang melihatnya dengan pandangan seperti ingin menerkam saja. Entahlah apa maksud pandangan itu, mungkin mereka membenci Sasuke, atau mereka… Sasuke mengeleng kepalanya cepat. "Orang straight pun akan menyimpang jika bertemu denganmu." Sasuke bergidik sendiri mengingat kata-kata Kakaknya. Lagi pula mengapa juga ia harus ingat kata-kata tersebut.

"Sasuke, maaf membuatmu menunggu," seseorang yang lebih tingginya darinya menghampiri Uchiha bungsu, orang itu adalah Uchiha sulung. Rupanya Kakaknya sudah datang, mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai ia tidak sadar akan keberadaan Kakaknya.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan kearah mobil tanpa menghiraukan Kakaknya, ia lelah. Entah kenapa kepalanya pusing dari tadi siang. Apa ini efek dari ia yang tidur menjelang subuh tadi malam?

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Hn," Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyamankan posisinya. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya menjadi lebih tidak stabil dan keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh keningnya. lembut "Kau demam, apa perlu ke Rumah sakit?" Tanya Itachi semakin khawatir karena tubuh Sasuke panas dan mungkin asmanya akan kambuh sebentar lagi.

"Tidak mau, aku istirahat di rumah saja," ucap bungsu Uchiha itu pelan, mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan cat biru muda itu, Sasuke berbaring lemah dikasurnya. Selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher, sebuah sapu tangan diletakan dikeningnya. Matanya tertutup, nafasnya berat dan mukanya bersemu merah.

Itachi duduk dipinggir kasur Sasuke, memandang wajah sakit tersebut dalam diam. Pemuda yang lebih tua tujuh tahun dari Sasuke itu menghela nafas pelan, Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan Dokter diluar kamar. Mereka memang tidak membewa Sasuke ke Rumah sakit, karena keinginan Sasuke sendiri, lagi pula mungkin pemuda itu bosan masuk rumah sakit terus. Jadi mereka terpaksa memanggil Dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha untuk datang kesini.

Dokter pribadi yang kadang membuat Itachi rishi, orang itu selalu memandangnya maupun memandang Sasuke seperti sebuah makanan yang siap disantap kapan saja. Kadang Itachi berpikir kenapa tidak menggantinya dengan Dokter yang lain saja, yang lebih normal mungkin, bukan dokter dengan wajah ular.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi ketika menyadari Ibunya masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

"Hanya demam biasa, tidak ada yang parah," ucap Mikoto lembut. Uchiha sulung itu membalas senyum itu juga, ada rasa lega dihatinya mendengar sang adik baik-baik saja. "Oh, ya, Itachi. Bukannya kau bilang kau ada janji dengan Shion-chan?" Tanya Mikota pada sang sulung.

"Aku akan membatalkannya," ucap Itachi tenang.

"Tapi Itachi…"

"Kaa-san, aku keluar dulu, aku ingin menelponnya," ucap Uchiha sulung itu pada Ibunya, sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

Itachi berjalan keluar kamar tersebut, ia mencari kontak tunangannya. Ia dan Shion sudah bertunangan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya pertunangan itu pun karena keinginan orang tuanya, Itachi hanya mengikuti keinginan tersebut. Lagi pula ia menyayangi gadis cantik tersebut, Shion sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Meski rasa sayangnya lebih besar pada Sasuke, sampai-sampai teman atau musuhnya memanggilnya Brocon, Incest dan Keriput, meski julukan yang terakhir tidak ada hubungannnya dengan Sasuke. Sungguh, apa salahnya memiliki keri-tanda lahir?

/"Itachi-kuuuuun, aku bingung apa yang harus ku pakai? Menurutmu aku harus pakai baju yang seperti apa?"/ dari seberang sana terdengar suara pekikan seorang gadis.

"Shion!" panggil Itachi supaya gadis itu mau berhenti berbicara.

/"Ya?"/

"Tentang janji kita, maaf aku tidak bisa datang, Sasuke jatuh sakit dan akau tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Ucap Itachi lagi.

/"Kenapa yang kau pikirkan selalu Sasuke!?"/ dari seberang sana suara yang terdengar sedikit lebih keras, mungkin berupa bentakan.

"Shion, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Itachi bingung, tidak biasanya gadis cantik itu membentaknya hanya karena masalah kecil seperti membatalkan kencan ini. Huh, masalah kecil?

/"Maaf, aku hanya sedang sedikit emosi. Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja? Aku akan menjenguknya nanti sore."/

"Aku senang kau mengerti. Sasuke dirawat dirumah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke menunggu di depan gerbang namun sang Kakak tidak kunjung juga datang. Ia lirik jam tangannya, sudah lewat tiga puluh menit, kemana sebenarnya sang Kakak? Bukannya dia harus memberi tahu jika tidak bisa menjemputnya?

'Drrtt! Drrtt!' ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar, ia ambil ponsel dengan warna biru hitam itu dari kantung celananya, 'Aniki' tertulis pada layar ponsel itu. Panjang umur.

/"Halo, Sasuke,"/ ucap seseorang dari seberang sana yang Sasuke hafal betul suaranya. Uchiha bungsu hanya bergumam untuk jawaban, sedikit malas mendengarkan ucapan Kakaknya. /"Aku akan sangat terlambat menjemputmu, kau pergilah ketempat Shion,"/ ucap Kakaknya lagi. Rumah tunangan sang Kakak memang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, berjalan lima menit pun akan sampai.

Kalau Kakaknya tidak bisa kenapa bukan supir Ayahnya atau Ayahnya sendiri yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu bukannya Ayahnya sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar kota. Shit, Sasuke melupakan hal itu.

"Aku bisa naik bis," ucap pemuda onyx itu. Hey, dia sudah tujuh belas tahun, tidak ada salahnya kan ia belajar pulang sendiri ke rumahnya. Lagi pula dia sudah menguasai rute pulang, dia tidak akan tersesat.

/"Tidak boleh, bagaimana jika kau kenapa-napa? Di bis itu banyak orang jahat!"/ mulailah sifat protektif Kakaknya kambuh. Dia hanya akan naik bis dan poila dia akan sampai rumah segera. Memang jarak halte bis perlu memakan waktu lima belas menit dari sekolahnya, tapi hey itu cukup dekat bukan?

"Tapi…"

/"Sasuke, Aniki tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Aniki hanya ingin melindungimu, jadi turuti kata-kata Aniki… Aniki akan menjemputmu sebelum makan malam./ 'tut… tut…' sambungan telpon diputus seenaknya oleh sang Kakak.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu pagar Shion, dia bisa saja kabur dari perintah Kakaknya, tapi karena pada dasarnya dia penurut, maka ia menuruti perintah Kakaknya dengan sangat amat berat hati.

"Tidak dikunci," guram pemuda itu bingung, biasanya pintu itu dikunci. Perlahan ia dorong pintu pagar itu dan masuk kedalam halaman yang lumaian besar, mungkin setara dengan halaman rumahnya. 'Kenapa tempat ini begitu sepi?' pikir Sasuke. Keadaan rumah di depannya pun seperti tanpa ada peghuninya. Kemana penjaga yang biasanya membukakan pintu pagar? Kemana tukang kebun yang biasanya membereskan halaman? Ini bukan waktunya liburankan?

"Shion-nee," pemuda onyx itu menekan bel dihadapannya. Tidak ada jawaban, kembali ia menekan bel namun tidak ada seorangpun yang membuka pintu itu. Apa tidak ada orang ditempat itu? Bukannya seharusnya ada. "Huf," Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Benar-benar tidak ada orang di dalam? Lalu kenapa Kakaknya menyuruhnya menunggu ditempat ini. Akan lebih mudah jika ia pulang dengan bis kan? Tapi keprotektifan kakaknya tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi.

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke memegang kenop pintu, "Lagi-lagi tidak dikunci," guram Sasuke, berarti benar-benar ada orang di dalam kan? Secara perlahan pemuda onyx itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. "Shion-nee," panggilnya lagi. Bener-bener tidak ada sahutan. Apa dia sedang pergi? Atau tidur?

Puda onyx itu berjalan pelan menjelajah tempat itu, mungkin penghuni tempat ini berada ditempat yang tidak dapat menjangkau suaranya. Mungkin di dapur, Sasuke tahu kalau dapur jaraknya sangat jauh dari pintu depan. Hey, ini bukan pertama kali ia pergi ketempat Shion. Ia berjalan ketempat yang ia tuju, namun belum sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju, telingannya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dan asing.

"Shakitth akh, pelenh-pelhanh… Aaah.."

Seperti suara rintihan kesakitan dan apa? Mungkin bercampur nikmar? Entahlah, ini pertama kali Sasuke mendengar suara seperti itu. Lebih tertarik dengan suara asing itu, Sasuke menelusurinya penasaran, berjalan dari satu pintu ke pintu lain, sampai pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang suaranya terdengar lebih keras, mungkin asal suaranya.

"Lebihh, chepathh…"

Sasuke membuka pintu itu, namun pemandangan yang ia lihat diluar dugaan yang ia lihat. Tunangan yang selama ini dicintai oleh Kakaknya kini sedang berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Tertangkap basah sedang melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan. Apa ini bukan mimpi?

"Sasuhkeh," wanita yang lebih tua darinnya itu kaget saat menyadari ada orang lain yang melihat perselingkuhannya, terlebih lagi itu adalah Sasuke, adik dari tunangannya sendiri. "Jangan beritahuh Itachhih!" Shion berusaha memohon meski ia sekarang terlihat seperti wanita murahan.

.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia harus menghubungi Kakaknya sekarang, Sasuke berjalan mundur, ia ambil ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. Tangannya bergetar mencoba menemukan kontak Kakaknya, namun hal itu gagal, seorang laki-laki tanpa busana berdiri dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang kau coba hubungi?" tanya pemuda tegap yang lebih tinggi dari sang Uchiha. Pemuda putih dengan iris lavender itu menatap Sasuke sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan ramping yang sedang memegang ponsel itu "Sa-su-ke?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

"Lepas!" bentak pemuda onyx itu sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke takut, tentu saja, namun rasa marah dan kesal lebih dominan, rasa itu bercampur jadi satu. Dia marah menemukan tunagan yang dicintai Kakaknya sedang brercumbu dengan pria lain, ia kesal saat pemuda yang tidak ia kenal itu menyebut namanya.

Pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan itu tersenyum tipis, namun perlahan senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai. "Kau cantik," ucap pemuda itu membelai pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas. Belaian itu langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang onyx, dia tidak suka ada orang yang asing yang menyentuhnya.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!?" Sasuke mencoba memberontak, namun laki-laki dihadapannya lebih kuat darinya. Tubuhnya didorong kedinding dengan kasar. "AKH!" membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan, matanya tertutup rapat, nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, mungkin saat ini asamanya akan kambuh.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku?" Tanya orang itu. Tangannya membelai pipi Sasuke pelan, perlahan tangan itu berpindah keleher belakang Uchiha bungsu itu kemudian menjambak kasar rambut tersebut.

.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Shion ketika keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dapat ia lihat Neji –nama pemuda itu- sedang menindih Sasuke yang semua kancing bajunya terbuka. "Lepaskan dia!" teriak gadis itu lagi sambil meraih sang Hyuga, namun gadis itu didorong keras sehingga ia terlempar kelantai dan kepalanya terbentur hingga gadis cantik itu kehilangan kesadaran.

"Diam kau gadis Jalang!"

.

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

Itachi memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut, dapat ia lihat rumah besar itu terlihat begitu gelap. Apa tidak ada orang di dalam? Apa Shion tidak membayar uang listrik hingga listrik dirumah tersebut diputus? Itachi mengeleng pelan, itu hal yang mustahil kan?

Uchiha sulung itu berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Bahkan pintunya tidak dikunci. Ia menjelajahi rumah tersebut sampai ia menemukan tunangannya berbaring dilantai atau lebih tepatnya pingsan, darah mengelir dari pelipis gadis tersebut.

Itachi langsung berlari kearah gadis itu, "Shion, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyannya sambil memeluk gadis tersebut. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu memanggil ambulan, dia tidak ingin gadis ini kenapa-napa.

Secara perlahan kesadaran gadis tersebut terjaga. "Itachi-kun," guram gadis itu lemah.

"Shion, dimana Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda itu bertambah khawatir. Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun yang selalu dipikirkannya adalah Sasuke. Kenapa selalu saja Sasuke?

.

Itachi berlari mengelilingi rumah besar tersebut, mencari keberadaan sang Adik, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda tersebut. Ia menemukan Adiknya didapur, meringkuk dibawah meja. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menyembunyikan wajanya dibalik lutut. Menangis dan ketakutan. Darah dan cairan tak asing itu berceceran disekitar sang Adik. Tubuh Adiknya dipenuhi oleh bercak merah dan juga luka goresan pisau.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Itachi tercekat, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada Adiknya. Seharusnya ia datang lebih cepat, tidak seharusnya ia menjemput adiknya, seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti rapat tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja!?" desis Sasuke pelan, "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau selalu berpikir untuk membuat ku aman, tapi kau malah menjerumuskaku dalam bahaya!"

"Sasu…"

"Aku muak denganmu, aku membencimu!"

.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengan Itachi, melihat wajah sang Kakak pun ia enggan. Pemuda itu lebih memilih mengurung dirinya dikamar semingguan penuh. Dia mau sekolah namun bukan dengan Kakaknya, ia lebih memilih berangkat sekolah dengan Ayahnya. Menurut keterangan Shion, semua kejadian itu disebabkan oleh perampok. Saat ini penyelidikan masih berlanjut dan belum menemukan titik terang.

**.**

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

Pemuda onyx itu berlari dengan cepat, Ayahnya hanya bisa menatap bingung anak bungsunya itu, tidak biasanya Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu. Uchiha bungsu itu juga terlihat sangat pendiam saat di dalam mobil. Memang biasanya pun Sasuke hanya diam, dia hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan seadanya. Namuan diamnya Sasuke kali ini seperti sedang tertekan. Apa putra bungsunya itu sedang dibully, tapi siapa yang berani melakukan pembullyan pada seorang Uchiha? Orang itu pasti orang yang siap mati.

Saat Sasuke melewati ruang keluarga, ia tanpa sengaja melihat Kakaknya dan Shion berbicara disana. Pemuda itu berhenti mendengarkan percakapan Kakaknya dan calon Kakak iparnya sambil menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Itachi, apa kau tidak membenci Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu sekses membuat Sasuke yang diam dibalik tembok membelakan matanya kaget. Tidak disangka kakak dan calon kakak iparnya membicarakannya dibelakang saat ini. "Maksudku, Sasuke bertingkah kasar padamu."

"Kalau ditanya begitu, aku memamng membencinya," Sasuke lebih kaget dengan jawaban yang diutarakan sang Kakak. Jadi selama ini Kakaknya membencinya? Tapi kenapa perlakuaan Kakaknya begitu baik padanya? Apa semua perlakuan itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Kalau memang Kakaknya membencinya, kenapa dari awal Kakaknya tidak mengabaikannya? "Bahkan aku tidak pernah berharap Sasuke lahir."

Sasuke menjauh dari tempat itu, tidak ingin mendengarkan hal itu lebih lanjut, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih sakit lagi. Pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju ruang kerja Kakaknya, ia ingin mencari atau lebh tepatnya mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah kertas yang pernah ia bicarakan dengan Kakaknya. Seingatnya kertas itu ada ditempat Kakaknya. Pemuda cantik itu membuka semua loker dan laci sampai ia menemukan sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan 'Siapa yang ingin kau lenyapkan?' Kertas putih itu masih polos tanpa adanya isi yang tertulis kecuali sebuah pertanyaan.

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu, tangannya sedikit bergetar. Matanya tertutup, ia mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba membuat dirinya sedikit lebih tenang. Beberapa kali ia melakukan hal tersebut, hingga ia sedikit lebih tenang. Ia buka kedua matanya melihat kertas yang ada ditangannya. Ia raih pulpen yang tidak berada jauh dari kursinya.

..

Pemuda onyx menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi kerja Kakaknya, Apa benar ia akan mengirim kertas itu? Apa benar orang tersebut akan menghilang dari kehidupannya? Jika orang itu menghilang apa ia akan berdosa? Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia tidak peduli, orang tersebut harus menghilang dari kehidupannya, apapun yang terjadi.

Sasuke ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun tanpa sengaja ia menemukan kertas lain di dalam laci tersebut. Masih kertas yang sama, kertas dengan tulisan, 'Siapa yang ingin kau lenyapkan?' Sasuke membelakan matanya kaget, bukan karena Kakaknya menyimpan dua kertas aneh tapi apa atau tepatnya siapa nama yang tertulis disitu. Ia ambil kertas yang satunya itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam ruang kerjaku?" Tanya pemuda yang identik dengan Sasuke hanya saja berparas lebih dewasa itu. Namun pemuda yang ditanya hanya diam, membuat Itachi bertambah bingung. "Sasuke?"

Perlahan Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan keluar ruang tersebut, melawati Itachi. "Apa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi bingung, namun matanya membelak saat sadar dengan kertas yang dibawa oleh sulung itu langsung memegang tangan Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan, "Sasuke, itu-"

Tangan itu langsung ditepis kasar. "Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi!" bentaknya.

"Sasuke, dengarkan Aniki!?" Pintanya, numun sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Itachi kembali menahan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Lepas!" dusisnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendorong sang Kakak dengan keras, membuat keseimbangan pemuda itu hancur hingga tubuh sang Kakak terjatuh dari tangga.

.

"Itachi!" Uchiha Mikoto yang kebetulan ada disitu langsung berteriak kaget saat mendapati putranya tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tangga. Ibu dari kedua Uchiha itu langsung memeluk putra sulungnya yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ibunya, air mata sudah tidak terbendung lagi mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia melihat secara langsung kalau Sasuke lah yang mendorong pemuda itu hingga jatuh.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya," ucap Sasuke pelan. Tangannya bergetar begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ibunya menangis? Kenapa Kakaknya berlumuran darah? Kenapa ia memegang kertas itu? Mengapa Kakaknya menulis namanya disitu? Kenapa Kakaknya membencinya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus hidup?

Pemuda onyx itu merasa tertekan, kenapa begitu banyak suara yang menekanya? Kenapa begitu banyak masalah yang ia hadapi? Apa salahnya? "AAAAKH!" Sasuke berteriak kencang, ia benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Ia langsung berlari keluar dari rumah megahnya, tidak ia pedulikan Ibunya yang memanggilnya sambil menangis. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu segera.

.

Sasuke terus berlari, dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan namanya tertuilis di dalam kertas itu. Apa Anikinya begitu membencinya sampai-sampai ingin melenyapkannya dari dunia ini.

Pemuda onyx itu berhenti berlari, ia memandang taman yang sudah sepi dihadapannya. Anak-anak yang semulanya bermain mulai beranjak pulang, suara burung gagak sudah mulai bersahutan, langit biru kini sudah menjingga. Ia berjalan memasuki taman itu, taman yang sering menjadi tempat bermainnya dan Kakaknya sewaktu kecil.

Ia duduk diayunan untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya, kulitnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, nafasnya lebih dalam dan cepat dari sebelumnya. Apa asmanya akan kambuh? Ia lihat tangan kedua tangannya, ia baru saja mendorong sang Kakak hingga jatuh, apa perbuatan itu bisa dimaafkan?

Mata cantik itu manatap sendu tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Bolehkah ia menangis saat ini? Semua kejadian yang terjadi membuat hatinnya terasa benar-benar sakit. Ia bahkan merasa ingin mati detik ini juga.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" suara asing menghentikan lamunannaya.

"Siapa?" Sasuke menatap tajam dua orang asing berjas yang menghampirinya.

.

**FlashBack Off**

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

**Real Game**

"Hey, hey, kau sadar?"

Samar-samar pemuda dengan surai raven itu mendengar suara seseorang. Secara perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali bingung, sampai ia terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui ia tidak sendirian lagi. Ia bangun dengan cepat hingga tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit. Ada tiga orang didekatnya, dua diantaranya berdiri dan satu berjongkok di sampingnnya. Dari wajah mereka mungkin berumur dua puluhan keatas, lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Tunggu, kau tidak perlu takut, kami tidak akan menyakitimu, kami bukan musuhmu," ucap orang yang berjongkok tersebut. Orang yang paling gemuk dari dua diantaranya dengan surai oranye dan dua mata yang kecil. "Aku Jiroubo, dan mereka berdua Kidoumaru dan Sakon."

Tunjuknya pada dua orang yang sedang berdiri tersebut. Kidoumaru mungkin orang dengan surai hitam yang dikat seperti nanas, lalu Sakon orang dengan surai silver ke biruan dengan bibir biru tua, apa itu lipstick?

"Apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Kidomaru akhirnya berbicara sejak dari tadi diam. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, angkuh.

"Ikut?"

.

Mereka berempat duduk ditepi pantai, sambil memanggang ikan yang berhasil mereka tangkap dengan melemparkan bom ke laut. Ikan-ikan yang mati terapung di permukaan yang dapat mereka ambil.

Dari tadi Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Sakon yang menurutnya paling berpengalaman diantara yang lain, ia tetap tenang meski dalam keadaan seperti ini, meski pemuda itu mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat Sasuke sedikit takut. Lalu Kidoumaru yang juga bisa diandalkan. Tapi untuk Jiroubo, pemuda gemuk itu yang tidak bisa diandalkan, ia penakut namun yang paling bisa berpikir jernih, mungkin. Meski Sasuke meragukan itu, pria gemuk itu kadang menatapnya sama seperti teman laki-lakinya di sekolah. Tatapan seolah ingin menerkam atau memakannya.

"Kita harus menunggu kapal yang lewat." Kidoumaru memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Tidak ada jaminan untuk kembali, mungkin kita harus memainkan game ini," ucap Sakon sambil memakan ikannya dengan tenang.

"Sekarang kita harus bekerja sama jangan bicara hal aneh seperti itu," bentak Kidoumaru tidak suka.

"Tutup mulutmu munafik!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang munafik?" Kidomaru itu orangnya mudah tersulut. Sekarang pun ditangannya sudah siap bom.

"Kau! Memangnya siapa lagi?" ucap Sakon menantang, bom juga siap ditangannya.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah." Jiroubo mencoba menengahi, meski ia juga takut akan keadaan seperti ini. "Tenanglah, kita akan bekerja sama," ucap Jiroubo lagi. "Bagaimana jika kita kumpulkan senjata yang kita miliki di depan kita, lalu kita tunjuk salah satu dari kita menjadi pemimpin," ucapnya mencoba memecahkan permasalahan diantara mereka. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan saling mengancam satu sama lain dan mereka juga akan sedikit merasa aman karena Sakon dan Kidoumaru tidak akan saling mencoba membunuh lagi.

"Bagaimana kita tahu kalau pemimpin itu tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh?" Tanya Sakon sinis. Memengnya dia bisa mempercayakan bomnya pada satu orang yang mungkin saja orang itu akan berkhianat dan malah menyerang mereka saat lengah. Apalagi jika bom itu diserahkan pada Kidomaru.

"Itu benar, siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin?" Tanya Kidomaru juga, bagaimana pun juga itu adalah keputusan yang baik, tapi jika Sakon yang dipilih maka lebih baik hal itu tidak pernah dilakukan. Dia tahu Sakon adalah orang licik.

"Ku kira anak itu yang terbaik," ucap pria gemuk itu sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku?" Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap bingung pada tiga orang tersebut, hey, dari banyaknya pilihan kenapa ia yang dipilih? Apa karena ia yang paling muda? Tapi kenapa harus menyerahkan semuanya padanya? Apa mereka pikir Sasuke tidak akan berkhianat?

Tiba-tiba dari atas mereka terdengar gemuruh. Secara repleks mereka menegok keatas, sebuah pesawat terbang melintas diatas mereka. Pesawat yang tidak terlalu besar itu menjatuhken sesuatu dari barang bawaannya. Sesuatu melesat keluar dengan parasut diatasnya. Banyak yang dijatuhkan, dari semua itu ada yang jatuhnya dekat dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Pesawat itu menjatuhkan sesuatu," ucap Jiroubo.

"Ayo, jika kita ingin tahu apa itu," ucap Sakon berjalan memasuki hutan, diikuti Jiroubou dan Sasuke.

Didalam hutan sebuah koper tergeletak ditanah, dari koper tersebut terpasang sebuah parasut merah. Kelihatannya benda itu yang dijatuhkan pesawat tadi.

Pemuda surai silever kebiruan itu membuka koper tersebut, didalamnya tersusun banyak makanan seperti onigiri, daging, roti, juga ada tiga botol besar minuman mineral. Selain makanan dan minuman juga ada peralatan mandi dan obat-obatan ringan untuk luka, obat penurun panas dan sebagainya

"Bolehkan ini kita makan?" tanya pemuda gendut itu antusias. Jarang-jarang mereka mendapatkan makanan enak seperti ini.

"Makanlah," ucap Sakon sambil mengambil makanan dan roti, "Kau juga makan Sasuke," ucapnya lagi sambil melemparkan roti itu ketangan Sasuke dan dapat ditangkap oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Arigatou," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka roti tersebut.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kidoumaru datang. Dia merasa teman-temannya pergi terlalu lama dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka. Yang didapatnya saat ini adalah teman-temannya sedang makan tanpa mengajaknya. Berapa banyak yang mereka makan? "Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" tanyannya. "Lihat berapa banyak yang kalian makan!? Bukankah kita harus membaginya dan menghematnya? Kalian memakannya tanpa berpikir harusnya kalian malu-"

'tsak,' dari belakang Kidomaru, Sakon menusuk leher pemuda tersebut dengan pisau, darah langsung keluar deras dari tempat tersebut. "Diam!" ucapnya, sebuah seringai terpasang diwajahnya. Kedua pemuda yang juga menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya membelakan matanya kaget. Keduanya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan takut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kidoumaru terjatuh, dalam sekejap pemuda itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Kristal biru kehijauan yang ada ditangannya terlepas. "Sekarang sudah tenang," ucapnya tenang dan menyantap kembali makanannya.

.

****** Yuki Jaeger******

"Hey, bangunlah."

Malam hari, mungkin saat ini sudah menjelang jam dua pagi. Sasuke terbangun saat seseorang membangunkannya, orang tersebut adalah Jiroubo. Untuk apa ia dibangunkan jam segini?

"Stt," jari pemuda itu diletakan dibibirnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihatnya bingung. "Tenang dia masih tidur," ucapnya. Dia? Dia siapa yang pemuda gendut itu maksud? Sakon kah? "Ini kesempatan untuk lari."

"Lari?" beo Sasuke.

Mengerti dengan kebingungan sang Uchiha, pemuda surai oranye itu mulai menjelaskan. "Kau lupa dengan yang terjadi kemarin. Jika tetap bersamanya kita akan jadi korban selanjutnya." Kejadian kemarin? Benar juga, kejadian saat Kidoumaru dibunuh oleh Sakon dihadapan mata mereka. "Kita ambil makanan dan BIMnya selagi sempat," ucapnya lagi sambil mengambil BIM (sebutan untuk BOM) dan juga koper yang berisi makanan kemudian mengandeng tangan Sasuke pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**.**

Saat ini mereka berjalan didaerah bebatuan, jauh dari pantai, tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut terdengar suara air terjun. Dibawah bebatuan tersebut mengalir sungai yang jernih.

'Kenapa dia tidak mau melepaskan tanganku?' pikir Sasuke bingung beberapa kali ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya namun tidak bisa.

"Ada banyak musuh," Jiroubo mulai berbicara, "Setelah ini ayo kita buat persembunyian dan jebakan. Kita harus bersiap untuk pertarungan selanjutnya."

"Aku tidak mau membunuh siapa pun!" ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jiroubo yang dari tadi memegang tangannya juga ikut berhenti. "Lepaskan aku!" desis Sasuke sambil menyentakan tangannya.

"Sasuke tenanglah, kau tidak perlu takut. Kita akan keluar dari pulau ini bersama," ucap pemuda gendut itu lagi. "Aku akan melindungimu," ucapnya sambil memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Tentu saja Sasuke langsung berontak bahkan memukul wajah pemuda itu keras. Namun hal itu menjadi fatal, pemuda itu mulai marah dan bertindak kasar pada Sasuke, bahkan mencekik leher sang Uchiha dan melemparkan pemuda itu kearah bebatuan. Rasa sakit langsung menyerang punggung sang Uchiha. Pemuda itu meringis pelan, bahkan pemuda itu tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Sakit dipunggungnya mempengaruhi keadaan kakinya.

"Sekarang bagaimana aku akan menghukummu?" ucapnya pemuda gendut itu gila. Pemuda gendut itu berjalan menghampiri dan membelai pipi Sasuke lembut dengan tangan kasarnya.

"Lepas!" desis Sasuke, matanya menatap tajam orang tersebut.

"Aa… kau tahu Sasuke, kau begitu cantik untuk ukurang seorang laki-laki," tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menegang, rasa takut tiba-tiba menjalar didirinya, kenangan masa lalu tiba-tiba terbesit dibenaknya, kenangan saat hal itu terjadi padanya. Tangan Jiroubo mulai membuka satu per satu kancing baju Sasuke hingga tidak ada yang menghalangi lagi. "Kau tidak melawan lagi, itu berarti tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya penuh nafsu sambil membuka celananya tidak sabar.

'Tit.' Sebuah bunyi terdengar dari arah celana Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rupanya Sasuke menyimpan salah satu bomnya celananya. Bom dengan jenis bom waktu. Perlahan-lahan angka dari bom tersebut mulai mengecil.

'Aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi… lebih baik aku lenyap dari dunia ini seperti yang diinginkan Aniki … didunia ini sudah tidak ada yang peduli denganku… lebih baik aku mati...'

"_**Sasuke…"**_ Sasuke membuka matanya melihat kesekelilingnya, seperti ada yang memanggilnya. Dapat ia lihat Jiroubo berlari menghindari Sasuke meski larinya tidak terlalu cepat akibat tubuhnya yang gemuk dan celananya yang sedang terbuka.

'Dia melarikan diri? Aku akan mati sendiri? Pengecut!" Sasuke melamparkan bom yang ada ditangannya kearah pemuda gendut itu. Pas setelah mengenai tubuh pemuda gendut itu bomnya meledak dan tubuh orang tersebut terlempar kesungai.

"_**Aku mencintaimu."**_

.

****** Yuki Jaeger******

'Aku membunuh seseorang...' Sasuke duduk disalah satu batu besar yang ada di tengah sungai kecil tersebut. 'Tapi aku tidak merasa berdosa…' Kemeja putih lengan pendek yang ia pakai basah oleh air, seluruh kancingnya terbuka memeperlihatkan tubuh putih bersih tanpa cela itu.

'Sebaliknya aku bangga karena telah melindungi diriku sendiri…' Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu mengambil sesuatu dari koper yang ia bawa, sebuah botol mineral. Secara perlahan moncong botol itu berada dibibir tipis pemuda onyx mengoda itu, meminum air itu hingga membuat jakunnya bergerak keatas dan kebawah.

'Aku tidak akan ragu lagi…' Beberapa tetes air mineral itu keluar dari sela bibirnya, menuju leher, berjalan mengoda menjalar ke dada kemudian menghilang.

'Semua orang ditempat ini sampah…' Sepasang mata onyx yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris malam tanpa bintang itu.'Semuanya adalah musuhku!'

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke, terdengar suara cipratan air yang membuat pemuda onyx yang sejak tadi melamun itu membelakan matanya kaget. Cepat-cepat ia arahkan pandangannya pada orang yang datang menggangunya, dapat ia lihat pemuda pirang yang berdiri terpaku di sana. Dua mata langit itu memandang satu sama lain, masih dalam keadaan tertegun.

"Sampah!" Sang onyx berjalan mundur, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar, air mata keluar dari dua iris malam itu. Ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya sama sekali tidak mau keluar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

**.**

**Continue or Delete?**

.

Bagaimana chapter ini, ne ne, bagaimana? _ gaje, kalau gak ngerti bilang ya, soalnya ada yang ku skip beberapa bagian… maaf jika gak ngerti dan gaje banget :p dan maaf lagi-lagi aku membuat Neji Jadi antagonis _ lalu, maaf juga untuk shion. Maaf jika alurnya loncat-loncat dan gaje

Mohon review nya ya :D terima kasih sudah baca.


End file.
